Draco turns a new leaf
by sakura fan
Summary: Malfoy got a book of turning a new leaf. He changes a lot. Everyone was amazed. He starts liking Hermione and Ron becomes extremely jealous! Please read and Review.(hoping no one else has done this before. My 1st harry potter fic )
1. Default Chapter

Malfoy got a book of turning a new leaf. He changes a lot. Everyone was amazed. He starts liking Hermione and Ron becomes extremely jealous! Funny! Please read and Review.  
  
Turning a new leaf  
  
Draco had just opened a book with a label on it, "How to turn a new leaf".  
  
It was the first time ever Draco was reading any book etc. He didn't want to read this book either. His friends had given this book to him yesterday, on his birthday. He was going to throw it in the dustbin when the book said please read me. He read it saying this is the first and last time Draco is reading any book.  
  
The book was thick. He actually did not need to read as the book talked itself. The book started saying.  
  
"I see you are very boring, bad, rude." said the book  
  
"So!!" yelled Malfoy  
  
" I think you should turn a new leaf"  
  
"I like how I am. I don't need to disgusting book"  
  
"Other people think you are crazy"  
  
"That's none of your business I guess"  
  
"You should change your self"  
  
"I'm better like this"  
  
"What's the matter in trying"?  
  
"I don't need to"  
  
"Please do it for once what I say. You'll see you'll become better"  
  
"Blah.Blah."  
  
"Listen"  
  
"Okay, okay"  
  
First of all, you should be nice, kind, gentle, and never lye or blame anyone. And always be on the side of the person who's telling the truth. Also fight for the truth"  
  
"WHAT! NEVER"  
  
"This is for your own good you know"  
  
"I know all about my own good stupid book"  
  
"Just try it for once. That won't hurt"  
  
"Never"  
  
"You'll be happy you did as I say"  
  
"I don't think so. I think I'll be more happy if I throw you in the dustbin"  
  
"Jus try it once. If that didn't work you can do anything to me"  
  
Okay! Just for once! If that did not work I'll burn you"  
  
"Remember! Be nice and kind"  
  
"Ya,Ya"  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Potions class.  
  
One of the Slytherins was blaming Hermione for doing a spell to make him late for the class.  
  
"Sir he's lying!" said Malfoy at once  
  
"WHAT! This is not possible," said Snape  
  
"I saw myself that he was himself trying to do a spell to make Hermione late," added Draco.  
  
"Forget about it. Miss Granger reached the class at time. Lets start studying," said Snape  
  
"But sir wouldn't you cut points that our student was lying," asked Malfoy although he did not want to  
  
Snape couldn't believe he said that. Hermione, Harry and Ron were also amazed  
  
"4.points from Slytherin," said Snape  
  
"That's better," said Malfoy  
  
"How can Malfoy do that," said Hermione  
  
"I thinks it's his trick," said Ron  
  
"He looks changed," said Harry  
  
"May be he was sick of his old self," giggled Ron  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione laughed  
  
"I think he still deserve a thanks," sad Hermione  
  
"I don't think so," said Ron  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Thanks Malfoy," said Hermione to him after the class ended  
  
"Shut up you mud blood," said Malfoy  
  
"Remember be nice" said the book  
  
Hermione was going away in anger  
  
"Stop! Sorry! It was a pleasure to help you," said Malfoy  
  
"Thanks again"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Hermione went away.  
  
"I hate to be nice," murmured Malfoy  
  
"That Hermione Granger is beautiful and nice. OH WHAT AM I THIKING? She's a filthy mud blood and nothing more," thought Malfoy, "But only if she wasn't a mudblood! Lets ask the book for some advice!"  
  
Author's note What will happen next? What advice will the book give? Will Malfoy change for real? Is he in love with Hermione? Read in the next chapter! Don't forget to review. That won't hurt you know! 


	2. Some tips

Some tips  
  
Malfoy took the "Turn a new leaf" book  
  
"Hey book! Tell me something!" said Malfoy  
  
"So you're talking with me! Seems like my advice worked!" said the book  
  
"Blah! Blah! Tell me a few more things and especially how to be near a girl!" said Malfoy  
  
"WOW! Seems like you're in love!" said the book  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Okay. Hear!"  
  
"I know. Just start"  
  
"First of all be kind to a girl"  
  
"Although if she's a mudblood?"  
  
"So the girl you love is a mudblood"  
  
"SHUT UP AND MIND YOUR OWN BUISNES"  
  
"Okay. Be nice to her too"  
  
"That's difficult! What if my dad finds out?"  
  
"I think it's time to stop following other's order and start listening to your heart"  
  
"WOW! Where did you learn that line?"  
  
"From Cinderella 2 Dreams come true movie! I changed it a little"  
  
"WOW! I guess I should see that"  
  
"See the pat when Anastasia falls in love"  
  
"Who's Anastasia?"  
  
"Cinderella's step sister"  
  
"Who's Cinderella anyway?"  
  
"I think you should see its movies!"  
  
"You're right!"  
  
Malfoy watched Cinderella's movie  
  
"WOW! Cinderella's step mother and step sisters were great!" said Malfoy  
  
"They were evil!"  
  
"I like that!"  
  
"You should stop liking evil!"  
  
"Blah Blah!"  
  
"I'm right!"  
  
"Okay! Just give me some tips about how to be near a girl"  
  
"No.1: Always smile near her No.2: Girls like flowers No.3: Help her when she's in trouble No.4: Never make fun of her No.5."  
  
"Wait.wait"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How am I able to do that?"  
  
"Just try it!"  
  
"If it doesn't work I'll tear down all of your pages"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note Thanks for the review. Sorry that this chapter was very short and I took long to add it. Please review 


End file.
